


Hymenoptera

by enochian_prose



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Kings & Queens, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochian_prose/pseuds/enochian_prose
Summary: Jane Prentiss shall one day rule. Helen Richardson shall one day fight. Both women must face horrors unfathomable. Before, or perhaps after, they will fall in love.
Relationships: Jane Prentiss/Helen Richardson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hymenoptera

Michael Shelley hears a whisper.

Perhaps not a whisper… a thought. Of course, few thoughts in Michael’s head belong to him, but this one is different. This one commands. He obeys.

Michael Shelley thinks in shapes akin to tangles. There is a pattern to follow, but only he could ever know where and what the pattern is. The thought in his mind carves out a new pattern, brutally, gently, and he can do nothing but obey.

Michael runs to the eastern desert. He brings no supplies, nor water, nor companionship – just the parasite in his mind. He runs for weeks, which turn into months, which turn into years… or perhaps it was only a few days. He begins a genuine masterpiece at the behest of that thought. It spirals, bends, soars high, and falls beneath the earth. The structure would not be possible if the architect were anyone but Michael Shelley.

Michael Shelley stands amidst a glass labyrinth.

Is it glass? Is it light? Is it stone? He does not know, nor does he care - his task is nearly complete.  
Michael looks down upon his hands, which trace small sigils in the air above a boiling vat.  
Michael does not understand what, specifically, boils in the vat. Michael understands very little about his surroundings, but still perceives more than you or I ever could.  
He hears a woman’s voice from the vat, sweet and harsh, soft and cacophonous. She instructs him. She loves him. She detests him. She transforms him, and takes a little part of him away, and puts him back together. For the first time, Michael’s mind is clear – he screams with agony. 

Miles away, a girl is born. She cries with a fervor resembling that of Michael Shelley. 

She is the daughter of his soul.

She will kill him.


End file.
